Disk drives are digital data storage devices which can enable host computers to store and retrieve large amounts of data in a fast and efficient manner. A typical disk drive includes a plurality of magnetic recording disks which are mounted to a rotatable hub of a spindle motor and rotated at a high speed. An array of read/write transducers is disposed adjacent to surfaces of the disks to transfer data between the disks and a host computer. The transducers can be radially positioned over the disks by a rotary actuator and a closed loop, digital servo system, and can fly proximate to the surfaces of the disks upon air bearings.
Because the disks can rotate at a high speed relative to the transducers, contact between a transducer and a data storage area of a disk can cause loss of data, damage to the disk, and/or damage to the transducer. If the transducer is allowed to rest on the data storage area of a non-rotating disk, stiction between the transducer and a viscous layer on the disk can prevent the transducer from resuming a desired fly distance upon spin-up of the disk. Consequently, some disk drives include a ramp apparatus on which the transducer can be parked to prevent contact with the disk. Some other disk drives include a landing zone on the disk that is configured (e.g., textured) to enable a transducer parked thereon to resume flying upon spin-up of the disk.
In response to a shut-down command from a host, some disk drives will complete any queued read/write commands from the host and then park the transducer.